Kendra Lives
by Blades252
Summary: Issac is about to let Kendra die when he speaks with an unexspected guest. Isaac x Nicole - Bit of Isaac x Kendra, 2-SHOT, T-to be safe. Free cookie to anyone who can find the Silent Hill reference :D
1. Chapter 1

OMG I am SO pissed off right now! :(

The reason I'm pissed is because my Microsoft Office 2007 trial download is over and ALL of my things are locked down and I can't even copy & paste any of my things onto my wordpad!

So yeah I don't really know where to buy an MO 2007 disk or whatever so I'm gonna go online and see how much they cost :/

But on a lighter note I've been playing Dead Space 1 and 2 and it is AMAZING! But I was kinda anoyed that Kendra betrayed us, but for some reason I can't hate her like I should. (I have a soft spot for certain villainesses who die tragic deaths and she's hot :3)

And so I went and started reading around and lo and behold I'm not the only one :D

His name here is 95Headhunter and he has a great fic up that inspired me to write this, It's called "Infectious Charm" and I highly recomend reading it.

Also this fic will get a little bipolar so yeah... 8D

Anyway on with the fic :)

Isaac sighed as he ran through the supply room where he took out the two infectors that were locked in the room.

'I still can't belive Kendra was the bad guy.' Isaac silently thought as he looked arournd the room full of bodies and thats when he noticed somthing important, all the bodies weren't dismemberd and were in the exact same position they were in when he first arrived.

Then Isaac did somthing he hasn't done once since he arrived in the Ishimura, he said "What the hell?" out loud!

And for good reason, because before he realeased the infectors he clearly dismemberd ALL of the dead bodies and now they magicly have all their limbs back!

But Isaac just chalked it up to all of the delusions he was having, like Nicole actually being with him.

Isaac felt so dumb for coming out here as he walked through the door, and for what? To find out that what he thought was Nicole calling him for help was actually a recording of her suicide, real shitty way for a break up eh?

But Isaac quickly came to when he heard the shirek of one of those...what was it Kendra called them? Dividers thats it!

So Isaac used his stasis on it and shot off the limbs with his Plasma Cutter and then proceded to curb stomp the apendeges that would soon come and attack him.

And as soon as that was taken care of he saw the ship he and fake Nicole arrived on and smiled beneath his helmet and made his way over to the ship when suddenly everything started to shake.

Isaac looked up and saw Kendra just walking up the ramp, then just as she reached mid ramp Isaac called out to Kendra hoping she would listen to reason.

"Kendra stop!" Isaac shouted and Kendra was caught off guard by Isaac and looked his way a brief moment then smirked his way as she made her way up to the top of the ramp, completely oblivious to the fact that this was the first time Isaac spoke to her.

Isaac, not being the type who is used to being ignored by women simply thought she didn't hear him so he opened their com link and shouted at the top of his lungs "KENDRA!"

The moment he screamed she lost her balance and almost fell on her face but because Kendra was awesome she didn't, afterwards she glared daggers and shouted "WHAT?" right at Isaac.

"Kendra listen to reason you can't honestly think that the goverment is just going to let you go with all you know about the marker right?" Isaac said quite satisfied with himself until Kendra spoke.

"Isaac you are an idiot, I don't plan on leaving the goverment" She said blandly getting to the top of the ramp.

Isaac just stood there dumbfounded not knowing what he could do, Kendra was already about to enter the ship and leave and he couldn't make it even if he sprinted thats when Isaac saw a large tentacle rise from behind the platform.

"Oh my god...AHHHHH!" Kendra cried before she tried to sprint to the ship but failed and got smacked down to where Isaac was at.

Isaac smirked knowing she was about to get what she deserved but somthing inside told him to save her, he didn't know if it was the simple need of human contact or his Conscience finally kicking in but suddenly everything froze and left Isaac confused.

"Isaac" a soft and familiar said. Said man whipped around just in time to see Nicole standing right in front of him. "No...no this isn't real it's just another hallucination" Isaac said shaking his head.

"No Isaac I'm not a hallucination" Nicole said pulling his helmet off. "See? I'm real" she said careesing his cheek in a calming manner.

Isaac leaned into her touch momentarily forgetting that Kendra was about to be crushed by a giant tentacle.

"Isaac you need to save her..." Nicole whisperd softly.

isaac's eyes shot open as he stared at her, "But why? Not only did she betray us but she was practicly resposible for Hammonds death!" Isaac said looking at Nicole

Nicole's calm expression didn't change, insted she said "Isaac, you need to move on and forget about me, if you don't then you will be engulfed in delusions for the rest of your life."

Isaac scoffed, "And let me guess Kendra is the one to do it, to help me move on?" Isaac smirked at the thought until Nicole spoke.

"Yes...she is..." Nicole spoke softly not looking at Isaac.

Isaac just stared at Nicole until she lifted her gaze meeting his.

Her eyes were red with tears streaking down her velvet cheek. Instictivly Isaac reached up and wiped away a few tears.

"You know I hate to see you cry..." he mumbled looking at her.

Nicole smiled at Isaac and cried "Isaac I want you to know that what I said in the video is true, I love you and I'll always love you..." Afterwards she planted a soft kiss on his lips and slowly faded away.

Isaac turned away, putting his helmet back on, now knowing what to do and everything started to slowly start to move again. He saw the tentacle was just lifting up ready to crush Kendra when Isaac sprinted the short distnce.

Just as the tentacle was coming down, Isaac made a jump for Kendra and tackled her out of the way.

"Isaac...?" Kendra gasped, still having the wind knocked out of her. "Don't worry Kendra, I've got you" Isaac said looking at what was know exactly what he saw in the video that Kyne showed him...The Hive Mind.

YAY It's been a year since I last uploaded ANYTHING!  
>Anyway this is gonna be a 2 shot so...ENJOY :D :D :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

HOORAY! This will be the first story I will finish :D  
>So yeah final part of the shitty little fic of mine :)<br>So please enjoy :D  
><p>

"Kendra get back and I'll hold it off ok?" Isaac said as Kendra moved as far back as the Hive Minds tentacle alowed her.  
>Isaac Raised his Plasma Cutter and started shooting the large yellow sacs on the Hive Minds face. Although Isaac thought to himself that is was so stupid to have vital organs on the outside of the body in plain site, although he wasn't complaining.<p>

As Isaac just got rid of the first two organs the Hive Mind shrieked as two large balls of flesh shot out from it's body.  
>"Oh GOD!" Isaac cried as two pregnants came charging at him with claws raised and ready to kill. Isaac quickly used stasis on them and easily shot off each of the arms, thus killing them dead...for good.<p>

Isaac then put his Plasma Cutter away in favor for his Line Gun, which quickly took out one more organs but just as Isaac was going for a third, a tentacle snuck up on him and grabbed him by the leg and into the air in front of it's face.

In a panic, Isaac started blindly firing each of his Line Gun ammo and not hitting any of the organs. Then just as Isaac was about to reload the Hive Mind wildly shook Isaac, thus making Isaac drop his Line Gun.

'Oh god...this is it..I'm gonna die' Isaac thought as he was brought closer to the hive minds mouth, and just as Isaac acepted his fate he heard gun shots ring out.

Isaac turned his head as best he could and saw Kendra shooting at the Hive Mind with her Divit Pistol, thus distracting the Hive Mind. And Isaac was so glad to know Kendra didn't climb the giant tentacle and ditch him.

But that hapiness didn't last long when he relized one thing, Kendra had terrible aim.  
>All she was doing was shooting around the organs and not the organs themselves.<p>

Isaac decided to give Kendra a little helpfull nudge, "KENDRA AIM BEFORE YOU SHOOT DAMMIT!"  
>Kendra immediately looked at Isaac before she took a second and aimed her gun more carefully.<p>

And finally Kendra's next shot hit it's mark, as did the next three shots before the fourth organ exploaded. Aparently the Hive Mind didn't like that as it flailed around throwing Isaac to the ground, conveniently dropping him next to his fallen Line Gun, which he quickly replace with the Pulse Rifle.

Isaac didn't even spare Kendra a glance as he shot at the last organ, easily destroying it and sending the Hive Mind into panic mode as it flailed around before dropping onto the platform Isaac and Kendra were on, dead.

"Isaac..." Kendra breathed, completely shocked at this turn of events.  
>While Isaac simply smirked behind his helmet for a moment, enjoying the brief peace they had. But of course that lasted for around ten seconds before a siren went off announcing that the gravity teathers has shut off and the giant rock was plummiting down to Aegis Vll.<p>

"What the hell, why did the teathers turn off!" Kendra screamed, to that Isaac shouted "I don't know but lets get out of here!" Isaac and Kendra sprinted for the shuttle and as they got inside the the door to the cockpit locked.

"COME ON!" Isaac screamed as he slamed the door with his fist, then the door suddenly opened. Isaac then glanced at Kendra quite confused, then he saw that Kendra with a raised eyebrow had pushed the button on the side of the door that said "OPEN."

Isaac blushed under his helmet, once again quite thankfull for it's coverage as he rushed for the control panel and set it to launch while Kendra made sure there weren't any problems with the ship.

Then the ship was off in and just in the upper atmosphere as the rock hit the Aegis Vll, completely wiping it out of the solar system. Isaac sighed as he finally took his helmet off and rubbed his temples, his fatigue hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Isaac, I'm gonna check the ship for any necromorphs" Kendra said as she raised her reloaded Divit Pistol and went out the door.

Isaac wasn't gonna try and stop her, he didn't have the strength to be the hero and check the ship, all he wanted was a nap. Suddenly a familier voice filled the cockpit. "Isaac...it's me, I wish I could talk to you...I'm sor..." was all the video of Nicole could get out before Isaac deleted the video, not wanting to see it again.

Suddenly Isaac heard the seat next to him shift and he didn't hear Kendra go through the door. Isaac slowly turned his head scared of what he would see. There sitting in the seat was Nicole, who slowly turned her head "Thank you Isaac..." Isaac blinked and in that moment she was gone.

And just then Isaac heard a scream and gunfire from the back, Isaac rushed through the door completely forgeting the fatigue he felt minutes ago. Just as Isaac made it to the back of the ship he saw Kendra standing over the body of a dead slasher, gun still smoking.  
>"Kendra are you ok!" Isaac asked staring at the corpse to make sure it didn't come back to life.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine, bastard was hiding in the top bunk as if it was waiting for us to go to sleep" Kendra said. The body twitched slightly, an action that didn't go unoticed and Kendra raised her gun and shot the slashers head clean off. That action revealed that the creature had a small medkit that isaac picked up.

Isaac looked Kendra over and noticed that she was holding her left arm with blood seeping through her fingers. "Your hurt..." Isaac stated, staring at the wound. Kendra acted as if she just noticed the searing pain but kept a calm face, "Don't worry Isaac, it's nothing." She said trying to act tough.

Isaac raised an eyebrow before smirking and throwing Kendra the medkit, "Think of this as your prize for your first kill ever" Isaac teased. Kendra gave Isaac a defient glare while applying the gell from the capsule and said "I'll have you know I killed just as many necromorphs as you!" Isaac crossed his arms and gave her a look that said 'bullshit.'

Kendra blushed, "Ok, maybe not as many as you but I killed a few!" Isaac snorted before he noticed a data file in Kendra's pocket. "Hey, whats that?" Isaac asked curiously. Kendra finally took notice to the file before pulling the disk out.

"This is a data file with all the research data that the Ishimura and Aegis Vll had on the marker" Kendra said offhandedly before relizing that Isaac was still with her. "What are you gonna do with it?" Isaac was careful to keep his hand near his Plasma Cutter just in case Kendra tried to kill him.

Kendra stared at Isaac for a second before looking back at the disk, "Maybe...maybe the goverment doesn't need this after all" she said before snapping the disk in half and throwing it to the side. Isaac couldn't have felt more relived, he walked up to her before putting his hand on her sholder, "Thanks Kendra" was all he said.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back to the cockpit he felt his head being firmly pushed forward before his and Kendra's lips met. Both looked at eachother with wide eyes but neither pulled away. After a few seconds Isaac felt his head being released and he pulled back in complete shock. Kendra had a bright blush on her cheeks before mumbling somthing about getting them somthing to eat.

Just a Kendra turned the corner to get to the kitchenet, Isaac spun around to see who or what pushed his head but all he saw was a faint sparkle of light and a familier giggle.  
>Isaac smirked, Nicole had a funny way to play matchmaker.<p>

  
>Please, tell me what you think.<br>Love it? Hate it?


End file.
